


Your Number One With A Bullet

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Angst with a Good Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Violence, porn with more plot than intended, so many bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: The only reason the man tied to the chair is still alive is because he missed Sebastian almost entirely, grazing Sebastian’s arm and hitting Svech in the shoulder.





	Your Number One With A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: just for fun, no offence, not real
> 
> This has absolutely no connection to my and Abby’s usual mob verse and got way out of hand, enjoy
> 
> Thank you to Abby for the beta and ThoseDaysThatWill for the ear and encouragement

The only reason the man tied to the chair is still alive is because he missed Sebastian almost entirely, grazing Sebastian’s arm and hitting Svech in the shoulder. The plastic sheeting under Teuvo’s feet crinkles and the man in the chair tracks his movement, curls matted with blood and Teuvo recognizes the Washington gang tattoo on his arm by the Tre Kroner. It looks fresh like he’s a new recruit maybe. Would explain why he’d been nervous enough to blow the job and he can hear Dougie shifting beside him. Dougie is here because of Svech, Teuvo knows he hates this part of their jobs, that surveillance suits Dougie’s temperament if not his 6’6 frame and so it’s Teuvo who pulls the man’s head back by the bloody curls and looks at him and he can’t be any older than Teuvo himself but they all start young, Heiskanen is barely 20 and more than lethal.

And Teuvo sighs, “Give me a good reason not to kill you?”

The man is stony now, he’d tried to bargain with Teuvo earlier when he’d thought Dougie was the one he was supposed to be afraid of but he wouldn’t be the first to mistake Teuvo’s stature and terrible poker face for kindness or, even worse, weakness. He won’t be the last either, it’s what makes Teuvo so damn good at his job and he lets go of the man’s hair, lets his head slump forward and puts the muzzle of the gun to his head. Pulls the trigger and sighs. “Get Kuoakkanen to clean this shit up.”

Dougie nods, eyes flickering to the corpse in the chair. “And go check on Svech,”, Teuvo says because his priority is Sebastian, has been since he was 19 and following Kimmo around in awe.

Teuvo’s not going there, not now, not when he has to check on Sebastian who has always been able to see right through him. The last thing he needs is for Sebastian to have more of his secrets to leverage when he wants to push the limits of his father’s rules. So he shoves any thought of Kimmo into the box duct taped shut in the back of his mind as he drives the apartment Sebastian keeps, only a door down from his own though Teuvo sleeps at Sebastian’s more often than not, a rotating door of partners meaning Teuvo needs to keep a close eye on who and what gets into Sebastian’s apartment. 

He lets himself in easily and is surprised when he sees Roope Hintz in the kitchen, hair damp and he raises an eyebrow. Last Sebastian had told him, they’d broken up, again, Sebastian too distracted by some other pretty thing and Roope’s never been able to stand having anything less than all of Sebastian’s attention. Teuvo wonders if Puljujarvi actually understands how lucky is that Roope hasn’t shot him or more likely demanded that Sebastian shoot him. Not that he’s ever known Roope to worry about the blood on his hands but he has a propensity for dramatic gestures like that and Teuvo could see him asking that. 

Teuvo takes his hand off his gun and sighs, “I could have shot you, Roope.”

“Could have. Didn’t. Besides, I can protect myself, I know where all the weapons are in this place.”, Roope says laughing and he’s not wearing a shirt because why the fuck would he be dressed and for a second Teuvo loses his words, focused on the intricate lines of his new sleeve tattoo and the breadth of his shoulders but what’s worst is he’s right. Sebastian may go out of his way to rile Roope up, gets off on working up his jealousy but Teuvo knows, they all know that Sebastian trusts no one like he trusts Roope Hintz, not even Teuvo who started as a body guard at 19 and has been there for six years has the level of trust Roope’s earned.

And Roope’s looking at him, pushes his hair back and he’s kind of annoyingly beautiful and always has been and not for the first time Teuvo wonders why he lets Sebastian pull the shit he does. “Sebastian around?”

Roope nods, “He’s in bed. Resting.”

Teuvo laughs because that’s so classically Sebastian, he got shot at so he got laid and then took a nap, “I’m glad no one’s trying to kill him or anything.”

Roope laughs, “I’ll wake him up.” And Teuvo watches as he passes by sleekly modern furniture and pauses to scope out his own reflection in one of Sebastian’s many reflective surface, like it’s a nervous tic before he opens the door. Teuvo hadn’t asked why in specific they’d broken up this time because fundamentally it’s always the same story: as long as Roope comes home to him Sebastian doesn’t give a shit who he fucks but Roope’s a lot less easy going, wants to be the first among Sebastian’s lovers, the most important. As though he has ever been anything else. Teuvo sighs and curses being on duty. He needs a fucking beer, as Sebastian wanders out of his bedroom, also fucking shirtless, his elfin face abruptly contrasted by catlike lean muscle.

“You rang?”, he coos at Teuvo who rolls his eyes. Of course Sebastian would act like someone caring about him was an inconvenience.

“Yeah had to make sure you weren’t dead or whatever.”, Teuvo says snarking right back. And he can see where Sebastian’s arm is bandaged but it doesn’t look like the wound was any less superficial than he’d initially thought and that’s reassuring.

That brings a dark cast to Sebastian’s face, “How’s Svech?”

“From what I understand it was a clean through and through, his arm should heal fine. Dougie’s with him now.”, Teuvo says, he’s hoping to make his own visit to them at some point but his shift doesn’t end until the next morning when the next shift steps in and he’ll actually be able to sleep in his own bed for a while. Dougie and Esa maybe since Svech is out of commission, maybe get Heiskanen some field experience. 

Sebastian nods, “Good. And the ...?”

“Dealt with.”, Teuvo says with a shrug, watching as Sebastian pulls Roope close mouthing at his neck and Jesus, they’re like horny teenagers, he swears so but he ignores them, or at least tries to. He can’t totally ignore the way Roope’s hand settles on Sebastian’s hip tracing small circles he thinks or the way Sebastian curls into him letting his injured arm cradle against Roope’s chest and Teuvo feels a tightness in his chest that he hasn’t felt since Kimmo walked out of his life.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him and Teuvo keeps his face impassive, it’s hardly the most compromising scene he’s ever caught Sebastian in even as Sebastian’s dark eyes focus on him, as he curls up to kiss Roope who lets out a little sighing noise and Teuvo ignores the fact that his jeans have gotten a little tighter but he’s not going to give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing that he’s getting to him. 

He’d made that mistake once and Sebastian’s held it over his head for four years. He should have been more careful leaving Kimmo’s room, they’d had the rules about not spending the night for a reason but he’d had the night off and all he’d wanted was for Kimmo to press him into the mattress and take him apart and the memory of Kimmo’s hand holding him down isn’t helping the tightness in his jeans. But he’d snuck out when Kimmo told him he’d pushed as much as he was going to let him get away with and he’s so focused on Kimmo that he doesn’t notice Sebastian until it’s too late. Until Sebastian’s curling his lip in to an amused smirk and saying, “Your direct superior, really?” And Teuvo has felt his face go white, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, that Kimmo would be fired and probably killed and so would he. But Sebastian had just grinned and said, “I won’t tell. But I think you could stand to let me get away with a bit more.” And all Teuvo could do was nod dumbly.

But thinking about Kimmo in Sebastian’s presence is always dangerous, the knowing way Sebastian curls his lips when Teuvo get caught in a memory and he breaks his kiss with Roope and says, “Who’s taking over when your shift is done?”

Teuvo shrugs, “Dougie, maybe Esa, the Heiskanen kid.”

He sees Roope nod and Sebastian pull a face, “Really? Heiskanen?”

Teuvo almost wants to laugh because of course Sebastian is objecting to his assigned bodyguards because one of them has slept with Roope but Sebastian is making that face that tends to mean he would not be pleased to be laughed at and Teuvo rolls his eyes, “Don’t be a brat, the kid’s going to be a fantastic hitman one day but you have to let him get away with baby sitting you at least a little bit until he’s ready for that.”

Sebastian glares, “Fine.”

It is obviously not fine but it’s as good as he’s going to get probably.

He’s right in the end, when there’s Dougie’s usual double knock on the door and Teuvo opens it to see him, Esa, and the kid all standing there and he lets them in. There’s not much he needs to brief them in other than to mention that Roope is the only other person in the house right now so to be aware of that. And Heiskanen’s face perks up a bit and Teuvo almost wants to pat him on the head because he’s not getting between Roope and Sebastian, greater men and women have tried.

But he heads next door, to his own apartment. It’s a lot less obsessively modern than Sebastian’s, a few more knickknacks, stuff he’s picked up from work and he sighs, fiddling with the ring on his right hand as he grabs a drink from the fridge, it’s too early for a beer but he’s going to swing by Williams’ pub that night, have a drink probably and Williams is always good for a fuck and god knows he needs to take the edge off. He’s usually better at keeping Kimmo in the box in the back of his head, not letting it leak into places it has no business being.

So his first order of day off business ends up being the gun range and Slavic nods when he sees him, “Teräväinen.”

Teuvo nods in acknowledgment back, looking at his list of options. He’d brought his service pistol to practice with but it was always nice to get experience with a variety of weapons, familiarize yourself with things like kickback and recoil and noise levels because a silencer will only do so much. But he starts with his own 9 millimeter pistol and a target set up far enough that he’s pretty sure only a genuine sharpshooter like Roope or Laine could bullseye on the first trying but sometimes it’s not about bullseye right off the bat, sometimes it’s about incapacitating someone long enough that you can get what you needs.

The kid who’d tried to kill Sebastian earlier for example, either him or Dougie could have taken him out on the spot but first they’d wanted to know who’d placed the hit and they may not have answers to that yet but they will he’s sure and he focuses his eyes, a little left and down of the bullseye. Where the liver would be, nasty way to die but not a way that would kill you if the Family still needed to talk to you and he pulls the trigger on his next breath, the two happening almost in unison. Breath in, pull trigger, breath out. Breath in, pull trigger, breath out. Repeat until you are out of targets or bullets than move on the next one. The next one is a sawed off shotgun that renders the target a shredded mess.

Slavin raises an eyebrow as he leaves the range but doesn’t say anything to him. Which Teuvo appreciates. 

He’s not the biggest fan of his days off, his best friend being the guy he’s charged with protecting. He ends up meeting up with Juuse for beer because Esa is on Sebastian duty and Juuse is between shifts and therefore has the spare time. 

“How’s your brat king?”, Juuse teases.

And all Teuvo can do is roll his eyes, “He was mildly inconvenienced last week but it got him back in Roope’s good graces so there is that.”

Juuse laughs, “Heard Heiskanen was trying to get on that.”

“He did but he’s not staying there. You know how they are.”

Juuse nods.

It’s probably for the best they’re back together any way. Roope may not need Sebastian but if he was ever to truly fall out of favour he knows there would be some people who would be more than happy to take Roope down a peg. He’s heard the rumours of course, that Roope got his position in the Family on his knees and not just for Sebastian. But Roope’s a natural charmer with the quickest draw of almost anyone he knows. Besides Sebastian’s infinitely more tolerable when they’re together.

“I’ll get us more drinks.”, Teuvo says idly, hopping up and walking towards the dark wood bar and takes a moment to appreciate the way people have taken the time to carve it up. And Justin’s looking at him from behind the bar, wiping the glass in his hand.

“What can I get you, Turbo?”

And Teuvo rolls his eyes at the stupid nickname but smiles and orders another two porters and Justin drops his voice, “You gonna be around come closing time?”

That’s nearly five hours away.

“Yeah, I’ll come by.”, he says, as though he’d say no to Justin fucking him through the mattress in his apartment. Always Justin’s apartment. Teuvo never takes people back to his apartment. He’s not fucking stupid.

Justin hands him the two pint glasses and he slips back to where Juuse is sitting, checking his phone.

“Work or “daddy””, he teases.

Juuse flips him off, “You don’t get to judge me. You’ve fucked him too.”

“I have never in my life called anyone “Daddy” in bed.”, Teuvo fires back. He’s pretty sure Kimmo would have lost his shit if he’d tried that.

“You never once let it slip out while you were following Kimmo around like a puppy?”

And Teuvo has to fight to control the way he tenses even though he knows Juuse is just throwing darts at the wall to see what sticks. And doesn’t know anything about Kimmo. In retrospect he’s sure everyone knew about his crush but Kimmo had been fanatical about his adherence to the rules of their relationship so he takes a swig of his beer and starts bitching instead about Esa’s taste in men which might be some of the worst taste he’s ever heard.

“A Swede, really?”, Juuse says, skeptically.

“Yeah some sort of weird Dallas connection thing, I guess Heiskanen’s a fan of his too.”

Juuse laughs, “How long do you think he’ll last?”

Teuvo shrugs, “If Sebastian wants him gone he’ll get gone.”

He ends up with a few hours to burn still before the bar closes and he can meet Justin so he meets up with a couple of the younger trainees to spar. Necas holds his own the best but he’s partial to Kuoakkanen, who reminds him of Roope though that’s mostly he thinks because he’s very pretty. He watches Necas drape himself over Kuoakkanen after, when they’re both sweaty and gross and he rolls his eyes at them, idly considers lecturing them about boundaries and never letting your guard down. But he figures he’ll let them live in denial a little bit longer. He tries to remember his own upbringing, growing up a latchkey kid it was inevitable in his neighbourhood that he was going to find trouble, small enough to sneak around easily and by the time he caught the eye of Sebastian’s father he had a record for petty crime and a few stints in Juvie to his name and not a whole lot else.

But he was 19 when he got the promotion from gofer to bodyguard and Kimmo went from being someone he saw in the hallway and started being his mentor. In retrospect he’s sure his crush was visible from space. But no one ever mentioned it until Sebastian busted him on his way back to his room on a rare night off.

At 1 AM he heads out again, back to the bar and Justin nods in acknowledgment as he slides in to the booth in the back corner of the bar, the same booth he always takes so that his back is to the wall and he doesn’t have to worry about people behind him. He settles down with a ginger ale and a whiskey shot and just people watches. He can see where people are buzzing with energy, watches as a few people flirt with Justin over the bar, checks his phone, Sebastian is bitching over text message about Heiskanen flirting with Roope and Teuvo would feel bad if he hadn’t see Sebastian flirting with Puljujarvi solely to rile Roope up literally last week.

But he hears the holler of “Last Call!” And the shift in the music and he smiles to himself, watches as the waitstaff urges people out, one of them turning to him but Justin shakes his head and says, “he’s with me.” And the waitress nods. Teuvo’s long since finished his shot, isn’t even buzzed when Justin sits down in front of him. “Ready to go?”

Teuvo nods, “Yeah.”

He hops up, following Justin towards the back of the bar where an old set of stairs that’s probably like an old servant’s staircase but it leads to a familiar apartment. Teuvo isn’t a stranger to Justin’s apartment but they both know he’s not here for a tour or anything. Justin presses him back against the door and Justin’s mouth is hot on his, Teuvo curling his fingers in the neck of Justin’s white t-shirt dragging him closer and Justin groans, “Fuck, kid.”

Teuvo kind of hates the way his whole body shivers as Justin drags his teeth over his neck and Teuvo grinds against him, feeling the way Justin wraps his hand around his wrist and pins it to the door and Teuvo whimpers just a little, dragging his teeth over Justin’s lower lip.  
Justin laughs, thumbing under his chin and Teuvo tries to draw Justin close with a coy expression which only draws another laugh from Justin, “Don’t look at me like that, we both know easy you are.”

Teuvo laughs, leveraging them enough to get Justin’s back against the door, “Who’s looking at who, exactly?”

Justin grins, trailing his fingers through Teuvo’s hair, “Is this the part where I bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you until you can’t walk?”

Teuvo swears loudly. “Would you think I was weak if I asked for a bed?”

“No.” Justin grins, “Hold on.” And he curls his hands under Teuvo’s ass, lifting him up in a single fluid motion and Teuvo wraps his legs around Justin’s waist and holding on tightly as Justin carries him into the bedroom.

“God that’s so fucking hot.”, Teuvo says laughing as he pulls off his shirt and Justin eyes him hungrily, stripping off his own clothes while Teuvo kicks his jeans aside and then Justin is just kneeling between Teuvo’s legs and he spreads his legs a little wider, dragging his hand along the shaft of his cock, letting Justin watch for a long moment before he looks up at him.

Justin’s looking at him with open desire and then he’s dragging Teuvo’s hands about his head, “Stay there.”

Teuvo shudders, eyes falling shut. Justin’s long since figured out how to wind him up in the nearly three years they’ve been fucking around like this. Teuvo can feel the heat spreading up his chest and over his face and he’d curse his pale skin but Justin sweeps his hand down Teuvo’s chest. He inhales, feeling the heavy weight of Justin above him and finally Justin’s tossing lube and a condom on to the bed and the first press of Justin’s slicked finger into him feels almost grounding, the buzzing under his skin that’s been building since Sebastian got shot getting subsumed in the stretch of Justin’s fingers and the feeling of Justin’s teeth on his shoulder.

It feels like it takes him hours to get his dick in, the way he drags Teuvo to the edge like he knows that this is why he comes here, the way Justin blatantly ignores his hissed, “Please fucking fuck me already.”

But when he does, he fucks into him rough enough that it punches a stunned gasp out of him and then he’s throwing his head back and keening because Justin’s fucking him like he fucking hates him, each thrust punching broken desperate noises out him and he groans out Justin’s name, hopeless and so goddamn desperate, hands curling and uncurling above his head. His hips shift back trying to meeting each of Justin’s thrusts and he feels Justin’s nails digging into his sides and Teuvo responds once more by wrapping his legs around Justin’s waist trying to drag him even deeper.

Justin’s got a hand around his dick, each of his thrusts pushing Teuvo’s cock through Justin’s fist. “Fuck, Justin.”, he whimpers, the way Justin’s surrounding him overwhelming as he’s pushed to the edge, fists clenching tight as he comes over Justin’s hand and his own stomach. And then Justin’s hands are tightening on his hips and his thrusts are speeding up and Teuvo groans, the overstimulation gruelling post orgasm, every drag of Justin’s cock feels like too much and not enough. And he can hear Justin grunting as he comes over him and Teuvo exhales shakily as Justin slumps over him and Teuvo tilts his head up to kiss him again.

Justin laughs, pulling out slowly and Teuvo whines just for a moment before he rolls over to grab his own clothes. Justin sighs, “I don’t know who fucked you up, kid but he probably wasn’t worth it.”

Teuvo glares, “None of your business.”

Justin raises his hands in submission. “Your little boss came to see me.”, he says finally.

Teuvo raises an eyebrow, saying nothing and waiting to see where Justin’s going with that. “Same reason you do actually.”

And that doesn’t surprise him. Sebastian’s tastes run as questionable as his own and that explains why he and Roope broke up if he’d fucked Justin recent. Idly he wonders if Sebastian had killed Heiskanen yet. He slips his phone in his pocket as he slips towards Justin’s front door. “Turbo.”, and Teuvo turns to him and Justin kisses him, slow and wanting and Justin makes it so fucking easy, doesn’t ask questions or demand too much attention and he slips down the stairs

Finally he gets a chance to check his phone and nearly drops it because his first notification is from fucking Kimmo. Fucking Kimmo. Who hasn’t texted him in months.

One sentence.

_I’m in town. I want to see you._

Teuvo stares at the screen, swearing as he types out _Yes. I’ll come to your hotel at 6. Text me the address_

As always he has the sinking reminder that he should not have done that, Kimmo dropping in and out of his life never ends well but fuck he’d rather have half of Kimmo than none of him. He looks at his phone, the last interaction looks exactly like this one, just another goddamn booty call for Kimmo, fuck he knows this but he’s never said no because at least he gets this.

He sleeps uneasily that night, dreaming of Kimmo’s hands and waking up hard. He swears letting his arm fall over his face in exasperation before dragging his hand down his chest and he lets his hand play at the waistband of his boxers and he exhales, pushing thoughts of Kimmo away and wrapping his hand around his dick. With dream Kimmo back in the box, he lets his mind wander a bit and he’s struck by the way Roope had pulled Sebastian into his lap in the VIP lounge of a nightclub and he imagines how Sebastian would look bouncing obscenely in Roope’s lap and they probably would do it surrounded by people too and Teuvo’s breath hitches as he thumbs over the slit and he shudders through the image building in his brain.

The idea of Sebastian with one hand tangled in Roope’s hair, the other on his own cock is practically overwhelming and Teuvo’s seen them sometimes when they can barely take their hands off each other that makes it easier to imagine what they’d be like, Sebastian looking over his shoulder to see Teuvo watching them and he would lick his lips grinning and wink at him. And he holds on that image as he shudders through an orgasm, getting up to track down a towel, shaking his head. In the bathroom he looks at his reflection and shakes his head, that is off limits, either of them and especially both of them. He’s not interested in being another chess piece in the machinations of Sebastian Aho or Roope Hintz for that matter. He chucks the towel in the vague direction of the basket.

He sighs rubbing his hand over his face again as he crawls back under the blankets. He’d promised Svech he’d swing by the apartment and visit him and Dougie tomorrow and it wouldn’t do to be half asleep when he got there and he stares at his ceiling. He doesn’t usually have a hard time sleeping, doesn’t dream about people he’s killed no matter how much he’s currently thinking about the attempt on Sebastian’s life earlier in the week. Kapanen has gotten a lead on the kid, Andre Burakovsky. Swedish, one of Backstrom’s adopted kids and he makes a note to talk to Esa, see if his Dallas Swede has any insight on why one of Backstrom’s kids would be involved in a hit on Sebastian.

He sighs, tries to settle down a bit more. You’d think two orgasms would be enough but here was, the sun starting to come up and he didn’t have to be anywhere for a few more hours but he gives up. Figures he can hit the gym before he has breakfast and then figure out a good time to swing by Svech and Dougie’s place for some non Sebastian socializing before...

Before he gets to see Kimmo and that’s a lot. He wants it all. Even now.

He grabs for his workout clothes and makes sure there is an energy drink in the refrigerator for when he gets back.

Svech is chilling with Necas when Teuvo gets to his place. His arm is in a sling and he’s wearing low slung sweatpants and Teuvo raises an eyebrow when he sees Necas. “Dougie won’t be jealous?”

Svech shakes his head, “Some of us can behave.”

And Teuvo can’t help but laugh at that, their baby Russian a little too clever for his own good probably. It’s rare that Sebastian’s father takes in strays but there are always exceptions. Dougie and Svech and Necas are all solid examples, people who’d been cast out by their families or their cities but have skills that they need. Dougie’s eye for detail, Svech’s accuracy if not his fiery temper, Necas’s good ole boy affability. They’re assets, all of them are, unlike other groups, Montreal, Edmonton, Sebastian’s father knows the value of all assets not just the familiar ones.

He has a text from Tuukka, _ I hear Kimmo is in town_.

Tuukka was never going to let him live down the time Teuvo definitely called him Kimmo while they were having sex, which fair if someone had called him by the wrong name he probably wouldn’t let them live it down either but Tuukka is in Boston, can’t judge him too much though he can probably try to like roast his brain long distance or something. He ignores the text message.

Focuses on the game of NHL that Necas and Svech are playing and not the address Kimmo had texted him this morning. Svech is shouldering Necas to sabotage his game and then call in cripples rules when Necas tries to retaliate and its’s entertaining to watch Svech’s occasional temper flare in non critical situations, he thinks Svech will follow in his footsteps. He has too much a temper, too feisty for the surveillance works Dougie does, he’s not as conniving as Sebastian and Roope. But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad skill set, Teuvo knows the value of being underestimated.

He’s leaning back against the couch, waiting for his turn and secretly impressed with the way Svech is managing gaming with only one good hand though he’s definitely using his injured arm and Teuvo can’t help but tease him about learning how play through pain and their jobs. Teuvo’s been shot at a lot on his life but he’s never been seriously injured.

He exhales, looking up at the ceiling and signing, “I’ve gotta go.”

Svech nods, mostly focusing on the game while Necas gives him a salute and he rolls his eyes about ungrateful children and ignores the way it sounds like how Kimmo and Antoine would talk about him when he was in the puppy dog phase and didn’t always want to listen to what his elders told him. He waves and sees himself out. He ends up sitting in his car for a moment and he exhale. He can’t keep doing this. Fuck.

Kimmo’s hotel is fancy pants and towering. Teuvo already has the room number so he walks past security like he belongs there and even in his jeans and t-shirt they don’t stop him, he hits the button in elevator and tries to ignore the way his pulse is thrumming already, the fact that he shouldn’t be here at all. It feels like it takes hours to ascend the 13 floors before he’s knocking on the door to 1334. A few long moments pass and he begins to panic, wondering if Kimmo forgot or if he’d just been fucking with him when the door opens.

Kimmo looks at him and he still isn’t that much bigger than Teuvo himself, broader maybe but not enough that Teuvo couldn’t have stopped him if he hadn’t wanted this. His hair has greyed a little more since the last time Teuvo saw him and he’s dressed casually, the way he usually is these days when Teuvo sees him. The suits he’d wear at work are gone now. And Kimmo opens the door enough to come in.

“You cut your hair.”, is all he says and Teuvo nods dumbly.

“It’s been four months.”, Teuvo says and Kimmo doesn’t say anything to that, just cradles his jaw and tilts Teuvo’s face towards him to kiss, the scrape of his stubble and chapped lips overwhelming Teuvo’s common sense and he needs him closer.

Kimmo’s hands hike under his t-shirt and Teuvo whimpers at the drag of his nails as Kimmo directs them back towards the bed in the middle of the room until he’s about to fall on to the bed and Kimmo stops, “Take your clothes off.”

Teuvo shudders at the order, pulls his shirt over his head and tossing it aside before undoing jeans and shoving them and the boxer briefs down and he wants to scream, naked in front of Kimmo, ask if he’s enough yet but he doesn’t. He just stands there, takes in the way Kimmo looks at him and Kimmo motions him close, hand curling at the back of his head for another kiss as Teuvo pulls Kimmo’s shirt up, breaking the kiss only long enough to get the shirt over his head before moving to the pants and he doesn’t even have to break the kiss to get Kimmo’s pants off and finally Kimmo’s naked and they’re moving back towards the bed again. Kimmo’s hands are at his hips and he pauses.

“That’s new.”, his fingers brushing over a raised scar by his ribs.

Teuvo shudders, arching into Kimmo’s touch, “Got in a fight.”

“Why?” And then Kimmo’s biting at his neck and Teuvo doesn’t answer for a long moment. Kimmo pulling away to look at him and Teuvo drags him back in, kissing him desperately.

Because you fucking left, he doesn’t say.

Kimmo looking down at him, “Beautiful.”

And Teuvo can feel himself blush as Kimmo brackets him to the bed, drags his teeth over pulse points, finds the shadow of a mark Justin had left and hmmms disappointedly and again Teuvo wants to scream, wants to shake him and ask why he left. But then there’s a hand on his throat and oh fuck Teuvo can’t even fucking think as Kimmo applies the pressure to his throat, Teuvo’s hips canting up so he’s rubbing off against Kimmo’s abs.

Kimmo takes his hand off his throat, and Teuvo takes a few gasping breaths, dick twitching, “Kimmo, please.”

Kimmo makes an indulgent little noise and then grabs a bottle of lube where it’s been left out on the table, like Kimmo had just been calling a hooker. Fuck. And he’s still a little sore from the way Justin had nailed him to the fucking mattress the previous night but he also doesn’t care because one finger still feels like a tease and he whines, wanting more.

Kimmo drags his fingers through Teuvo’s hair and nods, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, Teukka.” And he does, the second finger joins the first but instead of jumping immediately to the third, Kimmo twists his fingers in him until he draws out the little desperate broken noises Teuvo had been trying to keep inside.

His hips roll and he can feel his cock untouched and heavy against his stomach with every just right press of Kimmo’s fingers and he tilts his head for a kiss, Teuvo tangling his fingers in Kimmo’s hair this time to try and keep him close to kiss. Bites at Kimmo’s lip in an attempt to choke back the noises. And by the time Kimmo’s got a third finger in him, he’s overwhelmed, squirming and writhing even if he hasn’t come yet.

“Beautiful for me, always so good for me.”, Kimmo breathes, pulling away and Teuvo throws an arm over his face as he tries to calm down and all he can hear is the noise of the foil wrapper and a hiss of breath that’s probably Kimmo rolling on the condom. And then Kimmo’s looking at him. “I want to see you.”

And Teuvo’s scrambling up so Kimmo can lay on his back, holding the base of his dick so Teuvo can sink down slowly. And the first press of a cockhead against his hole always feel like a lot, the pressure and the stretch as he sinks down, Kimmo’s hands gripping his hips tightly, where Justin’s hands had been just a few hours ago.

Sometimes Kimmo controls their pace when he has Teuvo like this but a lot of times it’s exactly what he says, that he wants to see Teuvo, the closest he ever comes to putting on a show, bouncing in the cradle of Kimmo’s hips, one of his hands supporting him on Kimmo’s chest, the hand helping him balance with the bed and he listens to Kimmo babble praise, knows he’s blushing an embarrassing color and making ridiculously fucking pathetically needy noises. Finally when his balance starts to go he lets himself fall forward on his elbows, bite at Kimmo’s jaw and neck as Kimmo fucks him. Kimmo’s grinding agains him with his cock in him and all Teuvo can do is get a hand on his dick and try to jerk himself off in time with Kimmo’s thrusts.

Kimmo comes first with a gasp of “Teukka” and he doesn’t pull out or push away immediately, he lays there, watches Teuvo’s hand stripping his cock until he’s coming with a significantly louder noise than Kimmo had and he exhales shakily.

He slumps back on to the bed, breathing heavily and there is a prickling sensation behind his eyes that he ignores as he rolls over looking for his t-shirt and jeans, he rubs his hand over his face and says, “This has to stop. You can’t just call me whenever you want.”

He hates the way his voice shakes as he forces the words out and he finishes doing up his jeans and Kimmo’s looking at him from the bed with ... god, vague amusement and Teuvo chokes back the sob that threatens to escape. “I’m done.”, he says finally.

He doesn’t look behind him as he walks out the door. He exhales and pauses for a moment, leaning back against at the door, fighting back the tears and he forces himself to walk back to his car before he falls apart entirely. And he does, lets the tears fall, heavy desperate sobs, that shakes his entire body. And finally he takes a deep shaking breath and rubs at his eyes. Pulls out his phone and deletes the text thread. He wants to reread it but he knows that he can’t, can’t let Kimmo drag him back in. Four fucking years and he’s never ever give a fuck about him. God. He’s so fucking stupid.

He must look miserable because he sucks up the inevitable reminder of how pathetic he is that his best and closest friend is the guy he’s paid to keep alive and goes to visit Sebastian. Roope’s there too. Of course. Not like Teuvo cares, Sebastian playing with Roope’s hair as he watches Teuvo sulk in an expensive leather chair and Sebastian hauls himself up. Crosses the room with a heavy look and drops into Teuvo’s lap, knees on either side of his hips and he lowers his lips to Teuvo’s ear, “I should have gotten rid of him when I had the chance.”

Teuvo exhales, “Sepe.” He ignores the sick curl in his stomach at the idea of being responsible for anything happening to Kimmo. He’d always been afraid of that. It’s why he’d kept it secret, had never wanted to be responsible for anything going wrong for Kimmo that he hadn’t even thought about himself. He can see Roope watching them, his usual look of distaste when Sebastian pulls his shit gone, he’s eyeing Teuvo and Sebastian with open intent and Teuvo tries to ignore the way Sebastian is squirming like a mockery of a lap dance.

“Come out with us tonight.”, Roope says, “get over Kimmo by getting under someone else.” And Teuvo pretends he doesn’t see the intent in Roope’s eyes as he agrees yet another one of their stupid plans. 

Which is why he is at some random club downtown, nursing a beer under strobing lights, usually when he follows Sebastian to these places he’s on duty but he’s so pathetic he’s even hanging out with Sebastian on his evenings office, not just his days. The dance floor is packed with bodies and he shouldn’t be able to see them except there’s something about both of them that draws people in and every time he thinks he’s lost track of them they pop up again and he watches Roope pulls Sebastian back against him, one big arm around Sebastian’s waist as one of Sebastian’s hands climbs up so he’s cradling the back of Roope’s neck and it would be tender except the movements of Sebastian’s hips are fucking filthy and so is the kiss Sebastian pulls Roope down for and Teuvo tries to ignore the way all the blood in his body rushes south.

He’s trying to ignore them but it’s hard when Sebastian is looking at him in challenge but he’s not going to bite, whatever mind game Sebastian Aho is playing he does not want to be a part of it no matter how hot they are together. And he’s looking around the bar when Roope slides up beside him and hands him a beer, “The guy in corner’s been eyeing you for a while.”

Teuvo looks up, Roope jerking his head in the direction of the man he’s talking about, longer blonde hair, a little bigger than Teuvo himself probably, and a little older. Annoyingly his type and he wants to be annoyed with Roope about it but he makes eye contact with the man who raises an eyebrow and motions for him and Teuvo is over Kimmo, really. There wasn’t anything to get over. At all. So he pushes his way through sweaty bodies moving to the music and slides up to the guy who pulls him close to dance and Miro and Esa and Dougie are still on Sebastian duty so he drinks his beer and dances with the guy and he’s not surprised when the guy kisses him, Teuvo tilting his chin the way he likes it and feeling solid muscle under his t-shirt. 

The guy brushes his lips over Teuvo’s ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

Teuvo nods, “Follow me.” And the walk to his apartment from the shady club that’s definitely a front for Lehotenen’s skin trade is short enough that he doesn’t sober up enough to realize he’s brought this total random back to his fucking apartment until he’s putting his key in the lock and it is way too late to change his mind, hard in his jeans in anticipation and thinking about blue eyes and long blond hair as he drags the stranger into a kiss by the front door.

“Bedroom?”, the man suggests, just a hint of an accent. Teuvo doesn’t think anything of it and leads the guy back towards his bedroom. He’s pretty sure Kimmo’s the last person he fucked here a year or two ago and this has nothing to do fucking Kimmo. Fuck. He can see the guy take in his room and he’s vaguely aware that he has a lot more tchotchkes than you’d expect from his living room but then the guy is stripping off his t-shirt and Teuvo likes the look of his solid muscle and follows his lead, stripping without ceremony and finally the guy’s fucking naked too and he can’t fault Roope’s taste in the slightest as he gives the guy a slight shove on to his back on the bed.

He catches Teuvo’s wrist and hauls him down over top of him and Teuvo pins him to the bed for a moment when he sees it.

The fucking Tre Kroner tattooed on his neck. How the hell had Teuvo missed that. 

Oh well. In for a penny in for a pound.

He bites right on top of it and grinds down against the guy’s thigh and the guy grins, “Fuck that’s hot.”

Teuvo smirks, he’s not Roope or Sebastian who obviously get off a little bit on having people watch them but he knows how to work his assets, Kimmo always had a thing for his mouth, Justin for his hands and he can see the approving look the guy casts down at his cock and reaches over towards the dresser. Lube and a condom from the top drawer pulled so they’re within reach because he’s not here to make out like a horny teenager. He’s here to get fucked. 

So he shifts how he’s sitting, raising himself up on his thighs, aware of the weight of the man’s eyes on him as he gets a bit of lube on his fingers and circles his hole with one finger, playing at the rim for a few moments and then pressing his finger in and he shivers at the intrusion. One finger is nowhere near what he likes best so it just feels like a tease, even as he adds a second because he can still never quite get the angle right.

The guy in Teuvo’s bed slides his hands along his thighs and idly Teuvo thinks he looks like a poor man’s Roope Hintz and his cock jerks at the thought but he blames it on the press of the third finger in him, his thighs shaking a bit from holding him and finally he’s using his dry hand to rip open the condom, rolls it down his partner’s cock and shifts position again, hovering for a moment over the man’s dick and sliding down, the press of his cock so similar to Kimmo, even this hovering above him with the man’s hands on his hips.

He lets himself sink into the man’s touch, lets him drag him down on his cock but it’s Teuvo who decides when they’re moving, one hand flat on the man’s chest and he banishes his memories of Kimmo into their box where they belong, setting a punishing pace that he already knows will leave his thighs burning and he wants that. The man beneath him is making abortive thrusts against him but Teuvo’s holding him down too well for them to be that effective. Teuvo is in control here. Not Kimmo or Roope or fucking Sebastian. The man under him sits up enough that he can nip at Teuvo’s neck as Teuvo rides him, his cock rubbing against the man’s abs and Teuvo moves faster chasing the friction.

The man’s hand is on the back of his neck and he drags Teuvo in for another kiss, biting and harsh. Teuvo groaning against his mouth, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders. His fingers brush blonde waves and he’s hit by the image of Sebastian and Roope dancing together from earlier that night and that’s a lot, hips jerking without much rhythm and the man under him starts to fuck him properly, shockingly powerful even with Teuvo sitting on his lap and it’s punching those heavy desperate gasps out of him and then he’s coming between them, white stripping the man’s abs and he nods, lets the man keep going even as Teuvo’s head sags forward on to the man’s shoulders, the overstimulation keeping him ground as the man under him comes with a couple of half thrusts and then the guy is grinding up, holding him down and groaning loudly.

He exhales, raising himself up and feeling the guy’s dick slip out of him and he sighs, trying to fight the sudden overwhelming emotional exhaustion that hits him as the afterglow fades. “Call a cab.”, he mutters, “the door locks behind you.” Yeah he’s aware he’s not the best date but he doesn’t do relationships and it’s best if his one night stands don’t get ideas. He’s seen people who think they can take one of either Sebastian or Roope away for good. Has helped chase of the occasional person who doesn’t want to take Roope’s no as an answer and meeting the business end of Roope’s knife isn’t enough. He’s got a vague awareness that the guy is moving around his apartment except his common sense seems to have gone vacation because all he really wants to do is sleep. 

Sleep takes him fast come dumb as he is except he can’t have been a sleep for long when he hears the struggle and he jerks awake immediately, grabs for his gun in his dresser and feels very glad he’d managed to have the presence of mind to climb back into his underwear before he’d apparently passed the fuck out and he runs towards the noise. And motherfucker, the door that connects his apartment to Sebastian’s is open and he curses to himself. It’s not hard to find Sebastian. He’s fighting Teuvo’s fucking hook up in the kitchen with a broken garrotte around his neck and he raises his gun, pumps two into his hookup’s back.

And watches him slump to the ground. “Fuck.”, he says. “One sec.” And he heads back to his own apartment for his phone. Finds Esa’s phone number and hits the call button. 

“Hmmm?”

“Clean up on aisle 40.”, he says dryily. And he hears Esa huff out a bit of a laugh.

“We’ll be right there.”

Sebastian has his arms crossed over his chest and he’s wearing a shirt that is way too big on the shoulders and thus was almost certainly Roope’s and ... “Are you alone?”, Teuvo asks in surprise.

Sebastian nods, “Roope picked a fight over me dancing with Jesse. I think he left with someone.”

“Call him. He’ll be pissed if he finds out from Miro.”, Teuvo says, casually, looking at the corpse on the floor. Sebastian nods again, a little dumbly as he fumbles for his phone. 

Esa and Kuokkanen are faster than any ambulance and Esa raises an eyebrow. “How does a Swede get into Sebastian’s apartment.”

“Through mine.”, Teuvo admits, awkwardly. “I fucked him and fell asleep.”

Esa is just staring at him, “You are fucking kidding me, Teukka. You fell asleep with a stranger in your apartment.”

And he nods, the depth of his fuck up drawing on him slowly, even as Sebastian slides under his arm, demanding Teuvo pay attention to him. “Roope’s on his way.”

Teuvo doesn’t ask if Roope was alone because the thing he needs is for Sebastian to be even more irritable even as he’s pressed up warm against Teuvo’s side. It’s a distraction from the ugly red mark from the garrotte on Sebastian’s neck and blood around his nose and he’s only half listening to Esa and Kuokkanen talk about body disposal when he hears the knock on the door.

“It’s Roope.,” Sebastian says, holding up his phone and slipping past both Esa and the corpse to let him in and Roope pulls him close.

“Fuck you’ve got to stop nearly dying on me.”, Roope says, voice a little shaky as they kiss. 

Teuvo casts his eyes down to the corpse again and kneels, peeling back the material of the man’s t-shirt and he turns to Kuokkanen, “This looks like a mark on the other guy, right?”

Kuokkanen nods, “Washington, Yeah?”

“Yeah.”, Teuvo says with a frown because two assassination attempts in a week is a conspiracy. Sebastian’s crawled into Roope’s lap on the couch and they’re both just watching Esa and Kuokkanen works. Which Teuvo doesn’t blame them for. The pair has two suitcases and they disarticulated the body in the bathroom, Kuoakkanen handling cleaning out the bloody tub while Esa separates body from clothing, making sure to split up clothes and matching limbs and Teuvo knows that he’ll deal with the teeth and the fingerprints where he has more room to work, probably take it out to the definitely not a love shack he maintains just out of town.

“I’ll talk to John. See what he knows. Backstrom’s big in Washington and John knows him.”

Teuvo doesn’t really want to say that he doesn’t think Esa’s mysterious Swedish John would chose Esa’s dick over his own national loyalties but it’s Dallas, they do things weird there. “Thanks.”, he says. And Esa’s got that look in his eye like he knows Teuvo’s thinking some shit about him. But fuck it if Esa thinks he’ll help, Teuvo would do anything to keep Sebastian safe and if that means Esa’s Swede then so be it.

He’s impressed by how much less green Kuoakkanen looks than Teuvo had at that age, he’s always been a better killer than he was a clean up man. He prefers to be the one who pulls the trigger, not the one who picks up the pieces, it’s why he’s a bodyguard and a hitman. He doesn’t have the charm to be a conman the way Roope does but the heavy weight of a gun in his hand does a lot to keep his feet on the ground and idly he realizes that he is still holding his gun and he’s also still only wearing his boxer and he turns to go back to this apartment.

“Stay.”, Sebastian says and the reedy note of vulnerability is all it really takes to stop Teuvo from going back to his own bed, Sebastian still sitting in Roope’s lap. One of Roope’s big hands keeps brushing over the marks on his neck that will almost certainly bruise come the next morning and Sebastian pushes his neck into the gesture even as his eyes raise to linger on Teuvo who is suddenly and abruptly conscious of how naked he is.

“Sebastian...”, he says quietly, not sure if he’s asking for freedom or forgiveness or permission or fucking what when Sebastian just keeps looking at him like that. “I need to get my phone.”

Sebastian nods, a disdainful expression on his face, and Teuvo backs away, can barely take his eyes off of Sebastian as he catalogue’s damage to the connecting door and hates himself, grabs his phone and his charger from his bedroom and makes a mental note to talk to Esa about changing the type of lock they use on that door, a key pad maybe not a key lock that can be picked but he’s walking back to Sebastian’s couch and he’s still on Roope’s lap like he’s waiting for Teuvo before he does anything.

Sebastian fixes him with a long look, “Hine, take me to bed. Teukka, follow.”, and it should be a command, it is a command but that same vulnerable note has Teuvo moving in the direction of where Roope is easily carrying Sebastian to his bedroom and he’s not even sure if he’d be able to get it up but his dick is absolutely taking interest in the proceedings. Watching as Roope lays Sebastian out on the bed, peels his own shirt off before attending to Sebastian and Teuvo sets his gun down on Sebastian’s dresser. Watches as Sebastian protests Roope’s decision and playfully wrestles him to the bed so Sebastian is on top and the ease they have with each other is like nothing Teuvo’s ever seen before.

Sebastian’s pinning Roope’s hands to the bed and that’s what it takes to get Teuvo fully hard again and he’s trying to treat it more like a sex show or a porn but that’s getting harder when Sebastian curls a finger in his direction, motioning for Teuvo to come closer. Which he does, obviously. Even as he’s aware that of them all he’s wearing the fewest clothes and Sebastian pulls him in, kissing him and it’s not gentle, Teuvo isn’t sure Sebastian has ever been gentle a day in his life but the blood from where his lip was split in the fight is copper tangy in Teuvo’s mouth and he exhales shakily.

“I want to see you suck his dick.”, Sebastian says to Teuvo and he seems to get his voice under control now because the reedy quality is gone and Roope groans, kicking his pants off the rest of the way and taking his underwear with them and Teuvo lets himself stare openly now as he crawls on the bed with them.

And fuck even Roope’s cock is unnecessarily pretty and concerningly proportional when his eyes flicker over to Sebastian and he can’t help himself. “Size Queen.”, he teases and Sebastian flips him off before carding his fingers through Teuvo’s hair and helping ease him forward until he’s got his mouth stretched around the head of Roope’s cock. There is no force to the way Sebastian’s hand rests in his hair, Teuvo using his hand to reach what his mouth can’t.

“Fuck.”, he hears Roope swear above them as Teuvo begins to bob his head, feeling the weight of Roope’s cock against his tongue. 

“Thought about this so much.”, Sebastian says quietly and it’s not like Teuvo hasn’t thought about it. Hasn’t watched them with jealousy in his stomach or appreciated how fucking beautiful they are together. He has one hand balanced on Roope’s thigh, the other on the bed hold him up and he hollows his cheeks. He’s not looking at Roope’s face but hears the groan.

And hears Sebastian grinning just a little bit when he says, “Yeah just like that, Teukka.” And Sebastian’s hand that isn’t in Teuvo’s hair is sliding down his back towards his hole. “Think you’re still open from your Swede?”, Sebastian says and Teuvo can hear his fucking smirk as one plays at the rim. “Not quite. Not that much of a slut are you Teukka?”

Teuvo whimpers, but can’t argue as one of Sebastian’s fingers press in and Roope’s hips cant up a bit. He’s not even one hundred percent sure when Sebastian grabbed the lube but his finger is slick, adding to what a disaster Teuvo already looks like probably and he feels one of Roope’s big hands settle alongside Sebastian’s in his hair. 

“Fuck. Teukka...”, Roope breathes, his voice breaking just a little bit as Teuvo takes the encouragement to bob his head faster, to tease his tongue over the head, collecting salty pre-come with each pass over the tip and the second finger makes his body hot and shivery in anticipation and he can’t even focus on how fucking dumb this is, not when he’s got them surrounding him like this. 

Like he belongs here between them, like maybe he always has. 

“Teukka.”, Roope says a bit more insistently, “Gonna come.”

And he feels the hand Sebastian still has in his hair, tugging him back a bit and he goes, stroking Roope’s cock as best as he can with Sebastian’s fingers an incredibly distracting presence in him, pressure that keeps from completely losing his mind as Roope groans out his name and comes, body tensing under Teuvo’s touch and god he’s so fucking beautiful it’s unreal and then Sebastian is dragging him back, kissing him. “You belong to us.”, Sebastian tells him.

Like Sebastian hasn’t owned his life since Teuvo started working for his family, his beautiful brat king with his wicked smirk and Teuvo can see Roope lazily drag his fingers through the come on his stomach and offer it to Sebastian who eagerly licks the offered fingers clean and Teuvo groans. They are going to be the death of him one day, he’s sure of it. But then Roope’s dipping his head enough to kiss him and god Teuvo can’t think when they’re around. Sebastian taps his thigh, “On your back, Teukka.” Again it’s a command not a request, he’s not sure Sebastian has ever had to ask nicely for anything in his life.

He listens, obviously, rolls over so that he’s looking up at Sebastian and Roope is half spooning him on his side, he can see Sebastian go for a condom and smirk, “We’ll mark you up one day, get you messy for us.” And oh god the idea, of Roope’s come on his face and Sebastian’s in his ass makes him shiver and whine just a bit. And then the thought is cut off because Sebastian is spreading his thighs firmly, kneeling between them and pushing in. And he’s not slow either, one rough thrust until he’s bottomed out and Teuvo’s keen is lost in Roope’s mouth.

He can barely think with Sebastian kneeling over him like this not when his brain is constantly rabbiting between the feel of Roope’s mouth, hot and warm, on his and Sebastian’s dick in his ass, pressure and connection, and oh. Oh. Oh fuck.

The realization hits him harder than any orgasm he’s ever had. He’s in love with these fucking assholes. Dick over fucking ass in love with his charge and his charge’s fucking disaster of a boyfriend and part of him thinks he should panic except Sebastian rolls his hips just right at the moment and Teuvo throws his head back keening because fuck that’s good. Feels the way Sebastian digs his nails possessively into Teuvo’s hips and god he can’t lose him holy shit. Teuvo’s hands scramble for something, anything to grab on to as he sees Sebastian and Roope kiss above him.

The words threaten to escape so he forces out “Fuck that’s hot.” instead because it’s not a lie, they’re as beautiful as he always through they would be, Roope’s sheer size almost overwhelming Sebastian’s lithe frame, the hint of Sebastian’s tongue he sees as Roope pulls away. And he’s barely conscious of how hard he is until one of Roope’s hands is wrapping around his cock and the sugar sticky feeling of arousal comes rushing back, the second punch to his gut in as many minutes. And Roope strokes him slow, like a tease that contrasts so heavily with the way Sebastian fucks him, frenzied and rough.

“More.”, he hears himself say and god he’s so close to just fucking begging them to take him apart like they haven’t been doing that since the beginning and Teuvo’s always been fucking weak for them. And Roope’s grip tightens, each stroke a little rougher and Teuvo shudders between them, gasps lost in Roope’s mouth or sometimes Sebastian’s and sometimes he can’t tell where one of them ends, Roope pressing a finger of his free hand against Teuvo’s hole and all he can do is shudder desperately as his body gives to it. Hears Sebastian swear above him and he can hardly move trapped between them as he is and he comes over Roope’s hand and his own stomach and Sebastian’s hands on his thighs tighten.

Sebastian’s chanting both their names but he’s resting his head on Teuvo’s shoulder as he fucks him and he’s overstimulated, hot and cold from getting fucked twice in a night, little pathetic whimpers slipping past his lips as he feels Sebastian’s teeth at his shoulder, Roope’s fingers playing through his hair and he can feel the heat through the condom, Sebastian coming with a broken keen and then a long moment of silence. And it’s Roope who moves first, comes back with a damp towel, his own stomach already clean when he attends to Teuvo, one hand soothing as the towel wipes close to his sensitive dick and Sebastian pulls away slowly to deal with the condom.

Teuvo exhales shakily and goes to stand up, his legs almost immediately giving out on him and Roope laughs, “Stay.”

And Teuvo nods, like he’s ever denied them anything and Roope grins, at least giving Teuvo a moment to toss his underwear on and Teuvo lets Sebastian direct him so Sebastian is in the middle. Of fucking course. 

He wakes up to his phone ringing. “Teräväinen.”

“Teuvo. We have a problem.” It’s Esa and he sits bolt upright careful not to jostle Sebastian. “I need you to bring Roope out of town. Now. Leave Sebastian at home. Please.”

And he hangs up.

Out of town. Fuck. That can only mean one thing. The safe house on the outskirts of the city where Teuvo had taken the last guy. No.

_”That guy has been watching you all night.”_

_”we got in a fight.”_

No.

Fuck. 

And Teuvo inhales, rubs his hand over his face and screws up his heart and his courage and wakes them up. “That was Esa. Roope, we need to go for a ride.”

He can see the way it hits Roope, “What?”

“I’m coming with you.”, Sebastian says fiercely, like he doesn’t know what this means. And Roope’s just nodding a little numbly, grabbing last night’s clothes off Sebastian’s floor. Teuvo should stop this, should insist Sebastian stay back home, that only one of them needs to see what they’re going to do to Roope to get the answers they want but Sebastian’s tone and his expression broker no arguments and all Teuvo can do is nod, feeling just as numb as Roope looks, his mind replaying the events of the last twenty four hours, of the bar and the sex and someone tried to kill Sebastian and almost succeeded because Teuvo broke every rule he ever set for himself and then he slept with Sebastian and Roope and now he knows he just might be taking Roope to his death. 

He leads them down to his car and they’re all uncharacteristically silent. Usually Roope is the one who fills dead air but he’s draw in on himself and Sebastian is holding his hand, determination in his eyes but Teuvo knows Sebastian like he knows his name or like he knows himself and he can see it, the sliver of doubt in his face as they slide into the car and he wonders if Roope can see it too, if he knows he’s been caught.

That doesn’t ... Sebastian has to be worth more to Roope alive than dead, the amount of protection Sebastian has offered him from people who say Roope got his rank on his knees and want to keep him there and he’s never asked much about Roope’s past, knows he didn’t come from money or rank the way Sebastian did. From crime sure, but never money. He got his rank through a terrifyingly quick draw and an absolutely determination, right?

Sure he’s been sleeping with Sebastian on and off since they were teenagers but he’s been sleeping with him on and off since they were teenagers, he wouldn’t sell him out this easily would he?

That’s what Teuvo can’t figure out, what Roope gets out of this at all. And the silence of the car is almost overwhelming, Teuvo’s mind racing. The last twenty four hours just keep looping in his head and he tries to put the pieces together in any way that doesn’t make it so fucking obvious that Roope has something to do with this because it’s obvious yeah but at the same it doesn’t make any fucking sense.

Esa’s waiting for them when they get to the house just out of town. It’s Esa who leads Roope down the stairs and he sees the plastic sheeting on the ground, the knives and guns laid out on the table by the chair and there are three other men in the room. Kapanen, fucking Kapanen of course. Niku, which surprises him a little bit. And Rantanen, who looks a little sick. He doesn’t blame him, Roope is one of theirs.

“Strip.”, Esa says flatly and Roope nods, numbly again as he peels yesterday’s clothes off. The clothes he’d been wearing before Teuvo sucked his fucking dick. And Esa motions to the chair on the plastic sheeting and Roope is still. 

“Fucking sit, whore.”, Kapanen hisses, shoving him in to the chair and there is a brief flicker of disgust on Roope’s face and he sees Sebastian’s fists clench as Roope’s shackled into the chair, Kapanen looking entirely too pleased with himself Teuvo thinks and Esa sighs.

“We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way, Hintz.”, Esa says.

Hintz. Like Roope’s not one of theirs, hasn’t bleed for Esa, for any of them like they’ve bled for him.

Roope is silent and Esa picks some pictures off the table. “Who are these men?”

And Teuvo knows exactly what the photos are off because Esa has texted them to him, wanted to give him a warning. Roope, his head bowed in conversation with the man Teuvo slept with the previous night, hand resting so close to where Teuvo had seen the Tre Kroner, the tattoo from Washington. Roope is silent, looking at Esa calmly.

And it’s odd to see him calm like this, usually he’s got an energy to him that never really goes away but all he can do know is clench and unclench his fingers where they’re shackled to the chair. “Hintz.”, Esa says sharply. “Roope...”, pleading now and still nothing. And Kasperi hits him, Roope’s head snapping to the side.

Sebastian jerks, like he wants to intervene like he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen when Teuvo said they were going for a ride. And Teuvo shoots him a look. If Sebastian gets himself killed because he’s thinking with his dick. God. Teuvo doesn’t know what he’d do. Kapanen shoves the photo in Roope’s face.

“Who are they?”, he demands, yanking Roope’s head back by his hair and still Roope gives him nothing but stony silence.

He’s been well trained, they all are. Give up nothing. No matter what. Not to cops, not to other gangs and fuck not even your own gang apparently and Kapanen hits him again, “What, did you think with Sebastian out of the way you’d get a higher rank. The only place you go without his protection back to your knees.”

Roope’s eyes are focused on Kapanen. He won’t look at Sebastian or Teuvo and he’s not sure if that’s better or worse when he sees Kapanen pick up a taser off the table and turn it on. He hears the crackle of electricity and Kapanen hmmms, “Who are they?”

Nothing. So Kapanen makes a little disappointed noise and presses the taser against Roope’s chest and Teuvo can see his body jerk but he grits his teeth and doesn’t even yelp. “Fuck you’re a tough little whore. Oh well. I’ll break you.”

Roope raises his head, looks at Kapanen and says nothing. So Kapanen hits him again. This time he sees Roope sort of shake out his jaw and Kapanen sinks a fist into Roope’s stomach. “Who are you working with?” He demands.

Nothing. Just a little gasp of pain as he straightens back up breathing heavily and Kapanen presses the taser against the inside of his thigh and Roope’s eyes close and he bites into his lip, teeth coming away with blood from the impact of Kapanen’s fist and from the way he’s been biting into his lip to smother the sounds of pain.

And this feels so fucking wrong, it doesn’t make sense. Nothing about this makes any fucking sense and he knows this but it’s happening. He looks around the room, sees Niku trying to look stone faced but Rantanen isn’t even trying. And Teuvo knows he and Roope are friends, same with Niku. Everyone is friends with Roope really, easy going as he is and as charming and as pretty as he is, he makes people want to like him.

And then there’s Kapanen who seems to be taking absolute glee in what he’s doing, even if Roope still isn’t screaming, isn’t giving Kapanen anything it’s not slowing him down. Sebastian looks murderous every time Kapanen lands a blow, the impact of the bat on Roope’s leg causing both Esa and Teuvo to turn to Sebastian lest he try to intervene because it’s his fucking life they’re trying to save here. Sebastian looks murderous and his hands shake with every blow and for a second Teuvo thinks he’s crying but he straightens his back and no Teuvo doesn’t think so.

Kapanen pauses in his beating and Teuvo sees Roope taking in some deep shaky breaths, his fingers closing and opening where he’d been clinging to the arm of the chair for support and Kapanen makes a hmmm sound again, disappointment or dismay or something and he pets his hand along Roope’s blood matted hair and sighs, “If you’re not going to fucking talk we might as well put your mouth to good use.”

Roope looks up, looking Kapanen dead in the eye and he speaks for the first time in what feels like it must be hours, “I will bite it off, Kapanen.” And he sounds brave but Teuvo can see the fear in his eyes. The first real inkling of fear since this started.

Kapanen laughs, “Then I guess I’ll take your teeth first. Just fucking ruin you before I kill you.” And he got his thumb pressed against Roope’s mouth and Teuvo sees Sebastian move as soon as he even starts to move because Teuvo’s been keyed to Sebastian’s every move since he was 19 but he’s not fast enough. The shot goes through Kapanen’s head and into the wall above Roope’s and there is a moment of silence.

And then Sebastian speaks, “Am I understood?”

Teuvo sees Roope look at Sebastian for the first time since they got here and he bows his head, a quiet gesture of thanks, Teuvo thinks. And Esa is glaring at them. “That is enough. Maybe he’ll be more talkative tomorrow.”

He can see Roope sag in the chair but he follows Esa’s direction for him and Sebastian to get the fuck out and he pauses, leans in close to Esa so Sebastian can’t hear him and he says “When you pull the trigger you have to be one hundred percent sure. Promise me.”

Esa nods, “I promise. I swear.”

An oath, Esa giving his word that Roope may not be safe but if (when) they do kill him it was because it was proven without a doubt.

Sebastian lingers for a long moment near Roope, shifting his weight like he want to get closer and fuck it’s painful to watch, Roope’s leaning forward like keeping his head up hurts too much or is too exhausting and Kapanen’s corpse is at his feet.

Teuvo leads Sebastian out to the car, throws it into drive and doesn’t speak until Sebastian says says, “Tell me you would have stopped them. If I hadn’t been there.” And the corpse on the floor of the safe house means Teuvo doesn’t need to ask what he means.

He nods finally. “Yes.”, he can’t imagine watching that unfold in front of him and not at least trying to stop it but for how little sense it makes it still looks bad, looks so bad for Roope and somehow the drive back to the apartment is even more somber than the drive out of town, the space between them where Roope belongs, a gaping hole in their minds and he sighs. Sebastian’s face is stony, not even a hint of his characteristic smirk as he turns the key.

Key pads next time, Teuvo thinks idly and he goes to get Sebastian a beer and himself a soda. He’s technically back on duty and that means no drinking, again. God he wants a fucking beer, tries to ignore the part of him that’s weirdly proud of Roope for keeping quiet through everything Kapanen had tried to break him.

He would have stopped it before Kapanen went too far. He would have.

And then he hears the gunshot, nearly drops the bottles and runs to Sebastian’s room. Sebastian is straddling the waist of a man with shaggy long hair and bullet wound in his stomach. “Pass me my knife and help me move him to the bathroom. It’s time for answers.”

It’s only then that Teuvo realizes the man is still alive, groaning a bit, his weapon well out of reach and Teuvo helps Sebastian haul him to the bathroom, throw him in the tub and again he thinks he’ll need to call Esa after this, yet another clean up job and if Kapanen was gleeful with Roope, Sebastian is all business with the man at his mercy but it is a vicious business, the man bleeding from a stomach wound that won’t kill him as Sebastian works him into ribbons.

Demanding answers, demands to know who in his organization gave him up and here’s the thing, Teuvo realizes. Sebastian was supposed to be alone. Esa had told him not to bring Sebastian when he took Roope for a ride, because he hadn’t wanted him to see what they ... what fucking Kapanen would do. Motherfucker. 

The man under Sebastian coughs up blood as he coughs out, “Kappy.” Not as well trained as theirs but Sebastian curses and punches the man under him. “Call Esa.”

“Esa.”, he answers, sounding almost bored for a man who had watched the torture of a close friend mere hours ago.

“Who gave the photos. Of Roope and the Swedes.”, Teuvo demands. Is Roope still alive he wants to ask.

“Kapanen... why?” Fuck he should have known it was all too convenient.

“There was another attempt on Sebastian’s life.”, he says quickly, “Kapanen is the mole. Not Roope.”

And Esa exhales heavily, “Fuck I should have... we poured over Roope’s bank account, there’s nothing. He either knows the best money launderer in the world and is hiding him or...”

“He was fucking framed, Esa. He was fucking framed and we fell for it.”, Sebastian has given up on trying to get more answers he thinks because he’s given himself over to slashing the shit out of the man in the tub. “We’re gonna need the clean up crew.”, he says finally.

The best one because Sebastian is openly crying as the man’s blood sprays over his face. And Teuvo nods, setting his phone down and watching. He’s always had a fondness for the way Sebastian works, his single minded purpose and viciousness and he rarely gives himself over to personal vendettas the way he’s seen some do. Until now. The single minded hatred in Sebastian’s eyes has he suspects, a lot less to do with the attempt on his life and lot more to do with his anger and his hatred of Kapanen.

And he wants to say tortured information is only as good as the evidence that backs it up, trust but verify always but if Roope’s bank account is clean and Kapanen had been the one pushing the theory and pushing for the confession, fuck Teuvo feels so fucking stupid. And idly he pets Sebastian’s hair as he sets the knife down. They need to wait for the clean up crew before they can do anything else he knows. 

The body in the tub is barely recognizable as a person when Esa and Kuoakkanen show up. They bring Roope with them, one of his eyes nearly swollen shut, his lips bloody disasters, bruises purpling on his cheeks and chest, his teeth a bit more crooked than they were yesterday and Sebastian makes a quiet noise of distress, “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up and kiss me you asshole.”, Roope says, voice scratchy and Sebastian is clearing the room quickly, pulling Roope down for a kiss that is surprisingly gentle, Teuvo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sebastian like that with anyone, even Roope. 

Esa and Kuokkanen head into the bathroom and he hears Esa laugh a little bit, “Wow. Went to town, Sepe?”

Sebastian doesn’t react, still kissing Roope in his hallway as Teuvo can clearly hear Esa working. “You should probably look for a new place after this. We’re still not totally sure who put the hit on you but at very least, this place is compromised.”

Teuvo nods because Esa is right. “Key pad doors next time.”, he calls.

“Two bedrooms.”, Roope murmurs, “We need to keep Teuvo close.” 

And oh that’s a lot the way they both look at him and Esa scoffs, “Wait until we leave at least, you fucking exhibitionists.” And Sebastian laughs and fuck that noise sounds good even if it’s a little too much of sob for Teuvo’s liking. And he moves closer, lets Roope pull him in so Sebastian is between them like the greedy fuck he is. And Teuvo laughs, a little broken, a little needy as he kisses the back of Sebastian’s head and thinks they will have to burn this place down to actually erase all the blood in it from the past 24 hours.

Instead when Esa leaves, he follows Sebastian obediently to the bedroom, ignores the smear marks where the man’s blood had seeped into Sebastian’s fancy hardwood floor. Fire he thinks to himself, we are going to have to burn this place to the ground. He lingers in the corner, watches quietly and Sebastian strips Roope of his bloody clothes, can see where his bandages are bloody and is close enough to see the dark look on Sebastian’s face when Roope flinches raising his arms or takes in a sharp shaky breath as Sebastian’s hands skim his ribs and then he hears the quiet, plaintive, “Why are you all the way over there?”

And fuck as if he could deny these assholes anything before ... now though? With Sebastian’s doe eyes pleading and the broken look in Roope’s pale blue eyes, he’d almost lost them both so instead he takes the few steps necessary to bring him to where Roope and Sebastian stand, lets Roope kiss him over Sebastian’s shoulder. Feels Sebastian pressing back against him and he wants to laugh, murmurs, “You fucking adrenaline junkie.” And bites at the lobe of his ear. Sebastian huffs a laugh.

“Lay down?”, he asks Roope quietly and he nods, settling back on to his back, legs spread and Sebastian settles beside him, motioning for Teuvo to take the spot on his other side. “Can Teukka fuck you?”, he asks and Roope nods.

“Please.” And Teuvo takes that as a moment to lay down, Roope rolling on to his side slowly and he hisses a bit. For a moment he’s worried but then he realizes Sebastian has wrapped a hand around Roope’s cock and with the other hand he’s shoving the lube and a condom at Teuvo who nods. Fuck, this feels intimate in a way he can’t remember with anyone other than Kimmo and he almost laughs because in the chaos of the previous 24 hours he hadn’t thought about Kimmo at all and he’s not going to think about him now either.

He works a single finger into Roope gently and pretends he can’t hear the way Sebastian is whispering “I love you” and “I’m sorry” like he’s worshipping at the fucking altar. It’s fitting, even beaten and not quite broken he’s still one of the most beautiful men Teuvo’s ever seen, still looks every inch a god as Teuvo kisses his neck, doesn’t bite but kisses, slow and tender and he works his way up to two fingers, always watching for a moment of discomfort but Roope doesn’t show any, squirms at three but not painfully Teuvo realizes.

“Roope?”, he whispers, teeth at his ear lobe.

“Please.”, Roope says, “I’m ready.”

And Teuvo nods, nose brushing the solid muscle of Roope’s shoulder as he rolls down the condom and presses in. He’s not even really fucking him, more just rocking against him, almost lazily and at first he thinks it won’t be enough but Roope’s making desperate gasps, fucking up into Sebastian’s fist and fucking himself back on Teuvo’s dick and Teuvo presses kisses to every bruise he can see, keeps his hand soft on Roope’s hip and doesn’t bother chasing his orgasm the way he so often does. Each rock of his hips sending curling arousal that smoulders more than burns but then Roope’s head is falling back on Teuvo’s shoulder and he’s coming with a breathy “ah. Ah. Ah.”

Teuvo can't help it then, his hips speeding up, tilting his head down to kiss Roope as he fucks him and he’d say he’s almost unaware of Sebastian but he’s not, could never be. Not with the way Sebastian watched them hungrily with his hand on his dick. “Mine.”, he says, “Neither it you can leave. You’re mine.”

“Possessive fuck.”, Roope teases and if Teuvo wasn’t beyond thought he’d make a mental note about the tear tracks on Sebastian’s cheeks and the way his fingers and lips keep finding Roope’s bruises even as he jerks himself off above them. Vaguely Teuvo’s aware of Roope reaching up to help Sebastian stroke himself but then Teuvo’s breathing out Roope’s name, resting his head in the hollow of his neck and shoulder and coming with a single thrust, sharper than initially intended. 

Sebastian swears above them, the slick wet sound of his hand on his dick almost drowned out by the sound of his cry. And Teuvo swears, pulling away from Roope agonizingly slowly as not to jostle his injuries and fuck he doesn’t want to but he has to before he at least gets gross. “We should shower.”, he murmurs.

“Think your shower is big enough for three?”, Roope whispers, laughing a bit as he pulls Sebastian down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit: isconnormcdavidok on tumblr and ismcjesusok on twitter


End file.
